Guess what I found in a Skip, Yo?
by The-Oddish
Summary: Toad finds something in a skip. Oddly it is based on my X-Men Sims.


Guess what I found in a Skip, Yo???  
  
A short (probably) story based on my X-Men Sims. Toad finds something in a skip. My first Brotherhood fic. And my Toad Sim and Kitty Sim really like each other, and that is reflected in this fic. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Guess what I found, yo?" Toad asked, bounding into the Brotherhood house where the front door had been until Blob had accidentally stomped it down last week.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked, appearing right in front of him so fast Toad didn't even see him.  
  
"Let me in and I'll show you," Toad grumbled. He shoved Quicksilver aside.  
  
BTW, if at any point I call Quicksilver Quicklime, or Quicksand, well... just ignore me. I'm insane.  
  
"What?" Fred asked, moving at a slightly slower pace than Pietro had before.  
  
"I'm getting to that point, yo," Toad replied. "Here." He put a sack down on the floor.  
  
"What is it?" Fred repeated.  
  
"I'll tell you in a MINUTE, yo," Toad retorted. "Wait. Go get Tabitha and Lance."  
  
Pietro ran--or, as he called it, walked slowly--off to find the other two.  
  
Blob stared stupidly at the thing in the sack and Toad planned how to tell the others.  
  
Quicksilver returned less than a minute later, and Tabby and Lance were not too far behind him.  
  
"Guess what I found in a skip, yo?" Toad asked proudly.  
  
"One of the X-Geeks?" Tabitha suggested.  
  
Toad stared at her as if she was stupid. "No."  
  
"A giant pizza?" Fred asked hopefully.  
  
"No, yo."  
  
"Well, what then?" Pietro asked. He was getting impatient.  
  
"This, yo!" Toad pulled the sack of to reveal...  
  
"A dolls house?" Tabitha asked with some disgust.  
  
"I found it in a skip, yo," Toad said, slightly annoyed at her reaction.  
  
"Yeah, sure ya did," Lance mumbled in a we-all-know-you-nicked-it voice.  
  
"I did, yo!" Toad protested. "Well, kind of."  
  
"What are we supposed to do with it? Smash it up?" Blob asked, in a sort of hintful way.  
  
"No! You already trashed this place, yo," Toad said protectively. He stepped closer to his house.  
  
"Well, I got better stuff to do," Tabitha said, and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm hungry," Freddy said, and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna go do... stuff," Lance said, and went off too.  
  
"Where you all goin', yo?" Toad asked, and hopped after them.  
  
Which just left Pietro and the house. He stared at it. "This could be kinda fun," he mumbled to himself. He bent down and knelt on the floor in front of it.  
  
When Toad came back, Pietro was sat in front of the dolls house giggling and saying, "gohgohgoh!"  
  
"Yo," said Toad, in a "ahem, I am here" sort of way. Only, being Toad, he had to say yo instead.  
  
Pietro jumped. "Oh er, hi Toad." He stood up quickly. "I was just like, you know, looking at it."  
  
Toad stared in. "No, you can't put the sofa over there, yo! Kitty can't see the TV!"  
  
Pietro blinked. "Kitty? She's not called Kitty! She's called Katie!"  
  
"She is not Katie, yo, she's Kitty! And that's Todd, and their son William. And why is the shower in the kitchen, yo?"  
  
Quicksilver looked a bit embarrassed. "No reason. But you had the kitchen sink in the bathroom!"  
  
"That was the bathroom sink!" Toad argued. "Why's the toilet in the living room, yo?"  
  
"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Pietro said with a shrug.  
  
Suddenly Blob appeared. "There's no food left," he said.  
  
"You ate it all, loser," Toad said. He was in a mood about the Kitty-Katie thing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fred asked.  
  
"He put the toilet in the living room and called Kitty Katie!" Toad complained.  
  
"Dolls house freak!" Pietro teased Toad, because he couldn't think of anything better to argue with.  
  
"So are you, yo," Toad replied, who couldn't either.  
  
Fred picked the entire house up and ate it.  
  
"Hey!" Toad yelled. "You ate Kitty, yo!"  
  
"Katie!" Pietro yelled back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Okay, well, that was interesting, wasn't it? I could have more stuff found in a skip if you want it, I guess. 


End file.
